Tigress and Ram Paige
by SolarFlare579
Summary: What happens when the heros cant defeat the latest villan, even eith the help of Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee? They need some extra help! (DONT CONTINUE READING THE SUMMARY ULESS YOU WANT TO BE SPOILED ON WHO GETS THE MIRACULOUS) Alya rena rouge Caracpace Nino Chloe Queen bee Marinette Ladybug Adrien Chat Noir Juleka Coffaine Alix Kubdel miraculous
1. Chapter 1: new heros

Rena Rouge was breathing heavily. There was no way to win this fight: all five of them had transformed and de-transformed what seemed like hundreds of times, but this akuma refused to be beaten. With all our taunting, we haven't been able to get a word out of him, not even a name! A few yards to the left, Ladybug used her Luckey Charm once more, and within a matter if seconds she had a phonograph in her hands. Her eyes immediately shot wide open.

"Rena Rouge!" The red heroine sputtered our, fatigue causing her to stumble over her words. "You need to go to master Fu right away!"

Rena Rouge was stunned for a moment. "Why not you or Chat Noir?" She breathes out, still looking around for the silent villain.

"Becuase you have the power of illusion. We can't lead hawkmoth to the master! And you can't fight while keeping your illusion fully intact, so you'll have to do it while you running! The place is right around the corner from the Pharmacy, Fu's yoga and therapy. G you have to go!" Rena Rouge tried to come up with an argument, but Ladybugs logic was sound.

"Alright."

Some point between the battle and master Fu's shop, Alya's miraculous ran out of energy and she turned back into a cizillian, but she had more important things to deal with. She kept running, running, running for 5, 10, 15 minuets until she found the big letters on top of a building

'**_Fu's Yoga and Therapy"_**

So she knocked on the door, suspecting it to be locked like every other building in paris, but to her surprise, the screen door simply swung away at her touch. So Alya ran down the hall until she found a young, chinease man in a red Hawaiian shirt, pacing the room, and collapsed to her knees.

"Alya Cesaire!" The man's voiced sounded surprised, but his understanding expression betrayed him.

"We can't do this..." Alya whispered, not bothering to get up.

"You can't do this alone," master Fu corrected her, place a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"What do you mean?" The red-head questioned, narrowing her eyes. "All five of us. We can't do it."

"That is why you need more help," Master Fu said with a sigh, walking over to his desk which led a phonograph identical to the one ladybug had. Without a word, he picked it up and brought it over to where Alya sat.

"I haven't had to do this in so long," he murmured to himself, squeezing his eyes shut and quickly re-opening them. Alya saw him playing around with the box on the other side, but was taken aback when the entire thing opened up, revealing what seembed to be a hundred little accessories.

"Alya Cesaire, pick somebod... pick two people you can trust to help you on this mission." That's when it hit her: these weren't just glittery jewels, these where miraculous.

Upon further inspection, Alya realized that the most visible outter layer of miraculous where the Zodiac animals: each one representing the traits of the character born in their month. Two of the miraculous caught her eye immediately, and her fingers naturally drifted towards them.

The earrings of the ram. The ram represents people who are shy, timid, and hate being the center if attention, but are fine with groups, and powerful when they want to be.

And the bracelete-rings of the tiger. Tigers are unpredictable, powerful, and confident, but likable and ready for a challenge. Alya knew exactly who to give these miraculous to.

So, she carefully picked up the little earrings belonging to the Ram, and the Indian Ring-Braclette of the tiger, before waiting for Master Fu's approving nod, and running out to find some spicey food to give Trixx.

Alix Kubdel was walking as quietly as her clunking roller blades that where clenched in her hand would allow. Her brother and dad should be in their rooms having a "lockdown," but Alix refused to sit and wait for abouther second. Finally, she reached the downstairs back door, and slowly slid the glass open

Once she was outside, Alix began to slip on her rollerblades and tie them up, trying to be as swift as possible without giving making to much noise. After what felt like an eternity, the skates had been successfully strapped on to her feet, she began to slowly roll away from the porch.

_Until_ somebody grabbed her arm.

The pink-haired girl whipped around to find her older brother dragging her back inside the house, shaking his head.

"Jalil!" Alix hissed once she had been successfully dragged to the stairs. "Just let me go!"

Jalil has already begun undoing her laces, and didn't look up when he responded "you aren't going out there alone." older brothers can be a pain sometimes.

After arguing for about 30 minuets, Jalil finally settled (without Alix's consent) to dragging his little sister to her room. Let's just say that was a anouther 30 minuets waisted right there.

So that's how Alix had gotten to the point where she was locked in her room, sitting on her bed and text Nathaniel.

_Nathaniel: how are you holding up_

_ I tried to sneak out..:Alix_

_Nathaniel: WHY!??!?!_

_ Cause I can't stand just sitting here!: Alix_

_Nathaniel: well your going to have to_

_ *le groan: Alix_

_Nathaniel: :) get c u later Alix._

_ C ya: Alix_

That's when Alix heard a bang coming from her window. She hadn't heard a non-technical sound in a half hour, and she didn't expect to for a while, so her first instinct was to grab the baseball bat by her bed. Until she saw a certain orange hero on the patio.

"Rena Rouge?" A hero wasn't even in the top ten of things she might find in her window sill. Nevertheless, Alix ran to the opening an slid the glass open. The fox heroine didn't even give her a chance to ask questions.

"We need your help Alix."

" umm... okayyy... But I'll need to ask my brother and-"

"NO! You can't tell anybody!" Rena Rouge hissed, eyes widening.

"But I helped when Marc got akumatized and you didn't say anything about not telling then?" Alix wondered aloud, cocking her head to the side.

"It's different this time," Rena Rouge said, holding out a little black box with Chinese symbols, and opening it once at arms length. "Alix Kubdel, here is the miraculous of the Tiger, granting the power of tooth and claw. You will use these powers for the greater good."

Inside the box was a bracelet with chains attaching it to five separate rings. Alix took a second to prices what was happeneing before giving a curt nod and saying "totally Rena Rouge!"

Just then, a little tiger-bug-thing flew out of the box. It was a deep purple color with black stripes, and had little round ears on the top of its head.

"Woah..." Alix was at a lost for words.

"Hi!" A feminine voice squeaked. "I'm Koyani, and I'm your Kwami!"

"Does that have anything to do with the word 'Kawaii?'" Alix asked, folding her arms and smirking.

Koyani let out a little giggle. "Maybe, but we need to focus! Just put on the bracket, and say 'Koyani, Stripes out."

"Got it," Alix nodded. "Koyani, Stripes out!"

There was a flash of light, and suddenly Alix was covered in a dark pink suit covered in stripes, complete with claws, ears, and a tail. Her roller blades remained although had ditched their green lining, and her hair had straightened itself out, and grown a bit to reach her shoulders, and a mask was covering most of her face, only revealing half of her nose, her pale lips and her bright blue eyes.

"Sick!" Alix yelled before clamping a hand over her mouth. She had forgotten about Jalil.

"Alix, I need you to listen to me," Rena Rouge had dropped her playful tone from before. "You can't let anybody, not even the others, know who you are. Your hair and roller blades are iconic, so I need you to try and drop your speaking habits. I want you to go to the louvr meuseum and meet up with me there, becuase I have to take a detour. _Don't _fight unless you absolutely have to. Am I forgetting anything?"

"Err..." Alix narrowed her eyes. "How exactly am I supposed to _get _to the louvre?

Alya facepalmed. "Right, you have a super jump, and you use you claws to dig into the sides of walls. Your special power will give you a bow and arrow to shoot 'claws' with, but I don't want you using it yet. And while your there, pick a name for yourself!"

Alix smirked. She had already come up with a perfect name. "Tigress. Call me tigress."

Juleka sat on her bed watching old ladyblog clips. She needed to assure herself that if Ladybug and Chat Noir beaten this many bad guys so far, they can beat this one. It was... _sort of _working!

But suddenly, she heard a ship knock on the side of the boat's window. Startled, she jumped, falling out of bed.

"Rena Rouge?" she called out in a surprised shout. "What are you doing here?"

The fox heroine gestures to the window, and Juleka shook her head at her own forgetfulness, walking over to open the glass

"Juleka, we need your help!"

"W-What!" As apprised to being surprised, Juleka's voice became shaken and nervous. "W-why me? Why not Kim or Ivan or somebody strong?" The orange hero just smiled.

"Becuase Juleka, you are the strongest person I can find.

Juleka's eyes widened with shock, and she pushed her bangs away form her face. "R-really?" Rena Rouge just nodded.

"Alright, I'll help."

"Perfect." The red-head held up her arm to reveal a little black box with Chinese symbols, opening it at arms lenghth.

"Juleka Couffain, this is the miraculous of the Ram,

Granting the power of defensive charge. You will use these powers for the greater good.

Juleka looked stunned. But, after a few seconds she came to her senses, and whispered "okay Rena Rouge."

That's when a little-Ram-bug-thing came out of the box, a bright smile on its (_her?) _face.

"Hi Juleka! I'm Yaio, and I'm your Kwami!"

"Awesome!" Juleka whispered under her breath, drawing a laugh out of Rena Rouge

The ram-bug continues in its little high-pitched voice: "You can transform by saying 'horns grow,' and your weapon is a set of rings that always come back when you throw them! They can shrink and grow and everything!"

The Yaio seemed very enthusiastic about the whole ordeal, and Juleka couldn't help but smile. "So, should I..."

"Go ahead!" Rena Rouge nodded, and etched as Juleka practically whispered "Yaio, horns grow!"

A flash of light, and Juleka was now equipped with an all-white suit with gray markings, her (now entirely) purple hair up in a ponytail, long gloves, three gray bracelets and brown horns atop her head.

"Awesome!" Juleka said, this time a bit louder than before.

"Now listen Juleka, I'm going to take you to see the other new miraculous holder, but you _need _to make sure you don't reveal you identity! Rena Rouge said, putting a hand in the newly transformed Juleka's shoulder. "I'd like you to come up with a name though, I wouldn't want to be calling you Ram Girl the entire time now would I? She joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Juleka look thoughtful for a moment before saying "Ram Paige." Rena Rouge had to admit, it was clever!

"Now lets go!"

Tigress closed her eyes and heals her breath, waiting for the mist-like akuma to pass. She had quickly climbed up the nearest tree when she heard it coming: apparently she had enhanced hearing to top off the new look!

The villain in question was, to put it bluntly, horrifying. It's eyes where full of millions of emotions, and yet reflected no light and where entirely black. His clothing was made out of an odd, Cloud-like material, entirely black and seemed to be melting. It's "skin" was a pastey white,and covered I blotches of red. Tigress didn't want to look at the horrible sight, but she couldn't tear her eyes away.

The _thing _seembed to be humming a tune Tigress recidnise. It was from an old song Tigress recidnised: Cotten Candy skies. It's a very nice song, but this guy had turned it creepy.

Tigress continued starring at the spot where the akuma stood for over ten minuets until Rena Rouge and anouther masked girl came back.

"Tigress?" Rena Rouge's call had snapped her back to reality.

"W-what?" The pink haired girl shook her head trying to remember where she was. And why she was surrounded by leaves.

"Tigress!" The fox hero shouted again from the ground, and the new hero finally jumped down from the tree, still slightly dazed.

"What just happened?" She asked wearily, looking around for the oh-so attention grabbing villain.

"You must have made eye contact with him," Rena Rouge said, recalling how queen bee did the exact same thing. "But I don't think he saw you."

Tigress still wouldn't let her guard down, but she relaxed a little bit. That's when she noticed the other girl standing at Rena Rouge's side.

"And you are?"

"Ram Paige." The girl responded with a small smile. _Clever girl._

"And you're Tigress, correct?" Tigress awnser Ed with a curt nod.

"Now that you two have gotten to know each other, we need to go join the fight!" Rena Rouge said enthusiastically. That's when Tigress realized they where supposed to be helping the hero's.

"I lead the way!" Rena rouge called before she began jumping up to reach the second floor of the nearest building. I did the same only I began climbing halfway through, but Ram Paige made the same leap as Rena.

**Hey guys! I figured that's enough for today! I'll be continuing the story soon, so make sure to hit the follow button!**


	2. First encounter

**Sorry for the wait people, I forgot about this fanfic XD**

Ram Paige had never felt like this before. At school she always felt pressured to copy everybody else, at home she felt like she always had to help her brother and mother. But now, as she was part of a battle that quiet literally held the future of Paris on its shoulders, she felt free. Weird how that works, huh?

Looking to her left, Ram Paige saw Tigress using her claws to scale the building, and get somehow keeping pace with her and Rena Rouge. She had to admit, she was impressed!

"Stop," Rena Rouge held out her arm to stop the girls. " This is where the others are hiding."

Ram Paige looked down to see that they had been standing on Bourgeois Hotel, and she quickly remembered Queen Bee as the infamous Chloe Bourgeois. She just hoped that the girl wasn't in a snarky mood again.

Rena Rouge jumper onto the balcony below, and Tigress and Ram Paige quickly followed. Looking inside they saw a large room surrounded by chairs. _Probably the meeting room._

"Rena!" Queen Bee called, interrupting her own complaint of "where is that girl!"

Ladybug stood up and started walking to the new heroines. "Rena Rouge! You did it!" A wide smile spread on her face, and she almost looked like she wanted to clap.

"Good thing too," a solemn-looking Chat Noir- _Wait, solemn **Chat Noir?! **This must be bad._

"I'm sorry we don't have much time for introductions, but we need to find the villain before he wrecks anymore havoc!"

Ram Paige nodded her head, and Tigress mirrored the action. Then, one by one, the hero's proceeded to slip back through the door and onto the porch. Ram Paige noticed Queen Bee was walking weirdly, carefully favoring her left foot.

"Are you okay?" Ram Paige asked, walking closer to the blond and allowing her shoulder for support.

"What are you doing?!" Queen Bee asked accusingly, but still deciding to lean on her shoulder.

"Helping," Ram Paige responded softly, a smile forming on her lips. Chloe really didn't understand helping somebody else just for the sake of helping, but that's why she has a miraculous; to help her learn.

"Er, where exactly _is _this villain?" Tigress asked, crossing her arms. The Miracle Team began looking around, surprised the villain hadn't been right there to greet them.

"We should split up," Ladybug said, still looking left and right for a shadowy figure. "Carapace and Rena, you head over to the louvre. Ram Paige and Tigress, you head over to the Eiffel Tower... me Chat and Bee will head over to the junior high school. After we scout out our areas, meet up back here."

Everybody nodded before heading out to their own locations, but Tigress and Ram Paige hesitated, looking to each other. Neither one really felt comfortable being in a high position, so they waited for the other to take charge: it was Tigress who finally did it.

"We should get going, but I think we should come from different directions in case he spots one us on the way down, so he won't see the other one," Ram Paige just nodded in responce, sliding her rings off her arm to show she was ready.

"Your a quiet one, aren't you?" Tigress said, folding her arms. Ram Paige decided to prove her point by wordlessly smiling.

Thus, the two girls set off to Paris's greatest landmark. All the buildings they passed by where borded up and locked down, and the world-famous city bow looked like a ghost-town.

"This is just sad..." Ram Paige muttered, subconsciously touching the light brown horns now perching on her head. Tigress nodded in agreement, but continued looking at the Effiel Tower.

"Hey, uh, what's that?" She asked, pointing at a black figure hovering right at the door of the tower. The two girls axchanged a glance. "So should we call the others?" Tigress asked, holding out her hand to reveal the communication device built into the glove. Ram Paige nodded Tigress double-tapped the screen.

"_Did you find him?" _Ladybug's voice came through the transmition.

"Yeah, we-" Tigress didn't finish her sentence before an icey hand smashed the glass screen with long, talon-like black nails, and snapped his hand up to her neck. The icey cold sensation running through her body was more of a shock then the sudden lack of oxygen, and even though it only lasted a second, the chill reverberated through her like a constant ring.

After recovering for a second, Tigress whipped around to see Ram Paige gripping the odd akuma cape, trying to pull him back. The akuma whipped around and started slashing at her with his long claws. Ram Paige matched his steps with her own and kept on walking backwards, only too aware of the space left on the building lessening by the second.

Tigress quickly jumped onto the akuma's back and clawed at his shoulders, trying to get a grip. Even with her own claws, she couldn't sink them into the cloth of his outfit becuase the damp material caused her to slide right back down. The villan quickly threw her off of his back, unprepared for the sliver hoop The was flung over his head and quickly shrunk to close over his arms.

The akuma let out a low growl as Hawkmoth's voice entered his head.

_Phantom, you have managed to best the five great hero's of Paris: will you really let yourself be beaten by a couple of little girls?_

Phantom growled, refusing to be prey to Hawkmoths taunts. So he dropped to his knees and scratched the roof of the building with his prestigious claws, creating an eerie noise that split that night. Both Tigress and Ram Paige covered their ears and squeezed their eyes shut, so Phantom took the opportunity to turn into a cloud-like substance without being pounced on, and slid out of the hoop.

By the time the girls opened their eyes, Phantom was gone.

Ram Paige let out a sigh and sat down, and Tigress rolled up next to her grasping her knees.

"You know, we still need to talk to the others, and my communication device is broken..." Tigress began, bending over and taking a seat.

"O-oh! Right!" Ram Paige quickly grabbed on of her hoops and pressed a little button on the side, and a projection popped up in her middle of the circle.

_"Are you girls all right?!" _Ladybug called through the transmission sounding frantic. _"When you hung up we contacted the others, and none of them could see the akuma so we figured you must have found him!" _

"Not really..." Ram Paige began. "More like _he _found _us" _Tigress finished her sentence for her.

_"You you alright?" _This time it was Chat Noir's voice.

"What do you think, my feline friend?" Tigress joked, a grin spread across of face. Ladybug audiably groaned and Ram Paige shook her head.

"_Well talk to the other group and all of us will meet up at the Eiffel Tower. See you there, bug out!"_

And the call ended. The two girls just sat in silence for a minuet.

Before Ram Paige let out a shriek.


	3. Adoption

**HEY IM SOO SORRY YOU GUYS R GONNA KILL ME BUT:**

**I'm putting this up for adoption!!!! The reason being I wouldn't feel right continuing after that AWESOME episode TimeTagger!!! If you want to adopt the story, just comment and I will confirm it by making a new chapter and saying your name. See you then!**

***hides in bomb shelter***


End file.
